clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Terror
Brian Larsen | Previous Release = "Weapons Factory" | Next Release = "Brain Invaders" | Previous Chronological = "Weapons Factory" | Next Chronological = "Brain Invaders" }} "Legacy of Terror" is the seventh episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was released on November 20, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis After their ordeal, Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano leave the battlefield in order to get medical treatment. Meanwhile, Luminara Unduli and Obi-Wan Kenobi commentate on the battle's casualties. Luminara then set out to track Poggle the Lesser with the knowledge that he has valuable knowledge for the Republic, after teasing Obi-Wan to leave some strategic planning for her when she gets back. Meanwhile, Poggle and a droid escort were making their way to the Progate Temple, with an AAT dragging crates with them. One of the crates dropped off, but Poggle told the droids to leave it. Luminara and her clone companion Buzz later spotted the container, and contacted Obi-Wan, who met up with Ki-Adi-Mundi, fresh out of a bacta tank. She tells them about the direction Poggle has taken, and that it only leads to the Progate Temple. At that point, Anakin entered and told Luminara of an approaching sandstorm. She dismissed it, saying she intents to grab Poggle while he is out in the open. The connection was then lost, and Obi-Wan considers the notions of this plan. Ki-Adi replies, saying Luminara is not one to take unnecessary risks. During the sandstorm, Luminara and Buzz followed Poggle, who lost one of his droid escort. They escaped the sandstorm once they enetered the Progate Temple, but there was no sign of Poggle. Luminara contacted the three other Jedi, telling them of her situation. Obi-Wan advised her to wait for backup, which will be on its way as soon as the storm clears. Luminara began to reply, but was interrupted by Buzz's screams, and turned to him, lightsaber activated; the connection was lost. Anakin turned to go, but Obi-Wan stopped him, telling him it would be near impossible to reach her while the storm was still raging on. After the storm, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody and seven clones from the 212th entered the temple. Cody found Buzz's body, and Obi-Wan spotted Luminara's lightsaber. The team then saw a carving of a Geonosian Queen's head, over an entrace to a dark tunnel. Obi-Wan remembered rumors of a Geonosian Queen, though no proof had ever been found. The squad entered the maze. Luminara gained consciousenss and saw that she was in the hands of the zombie Geonosians. She broke lose of their grip. Whilst still being surrounded, she quickly contacted Obi-Wan to turn back. She was then subdued by the Geonosians.The clones and Anakin and Obi-Wan followed to all the noise and saw the Geonosian zombies. The clones began to fire but couldn't kill them. Even Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't kill them. two clones were then carried off. The rest of the group escaped through a tunnel. Obi and Anakin then sent two clones to the surface to call for help, because they didn't have a signal all the way underground. The two clones were then heading to the surface but were then killed by Geonosian zombies! Anakin and Obi then decided the stay all in one group. All the remaining clones and Anakin and Obi-Wan found the throne room where Poggle the Lesser was and the Geonosian queen was. The Jedi then thought of a plan to destory the queen. Anakin and Obi went before the queen. Cody and the five clones stayed behind. The queen then asked why did they attack the planet. They told her the reasoning for it. She then said she was going to have them killed. Obi then said that would just make things worst for the queen. One of the zombies brought out a brain worm to infect Luminara. Obi then wanted to see where the worm would enter. The nose or the ear. After examining it Obi-Wan said for the clones to attack. The clones then shot the support beams which brought the entire cave to the ground. The Jedi saved Luminara and captured Poggle. Obi then got the brain worm but then Anakin stepped on it killing it. Obi-Wan said he wanted to study it, so Anakin then said to study the bottom of his boot. The clones and Jedi and Poggle then escaped the doomed temple. All the zombies were buried as well as the queen. Obi-Wan was upset for not getting the brain worm the study. Anakin then stated hopefully the secret was buried with the queen. Credits Cast Starring * Olivia D'Abo as Luminara Unduli * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Queen Katrina * Brian George as Ki Adi Mundi * Tom Kane as Narrator * Matthew Wood as Poggle the Lesser * Meredith Salenger as Barriss Offee * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Eoghan Mahony Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Buzz *Cody *Dooku *Gearshift *Gearshift's comrade *Karina the Great *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Barriss Offee *OM5 *Poggle the Lesser *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *TX-21 *Luminara Unduli Events *Clone Wars **Second Battle of Geonosis Category:Episodes Category:Season 2